Summer Night
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Takes place in "Ours" universe, but can be read alone. Kakashi finds Iruka sleeping during a summer night...


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17! basically a PWP. Takes place in the "Ours" universe, but can be read alone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into the bedroom after putting Minoru to bed, he paused for a moment when he saw Iruka laying on the bed with an arm over his forehead, and one of his legs slightly propped up. He took a second to make sure that the young man was indeed sleeping before quietly stepping inside and silently shutting the door behind him. He let his eyes wander over his husband's sleeping exposed body.<p>

It was a relaxing sight, since it was summer and no one was having it. Iruka was sticking to wearing tank tops and shorts until he got to bed, where the shirt would come off and depending on the heat, possibly everything else. Minoru followed suit, most of the time he just didn't wear a shirt. He himself did the same – tank top with short, and sometimes a shirt or tank top with a built in mask for when they went out. Summer was never enjoyable, at least not until night fell, when the humidity went down dramatically and the air was bearable. On this particular day, the heat had made Iruka grumpy and irritable. After dinner, which was take out because Iruka frankly didn't feel like cooking, he decided to take a nap. That nap had apparently turned into sleep. And Kakashi couldn't help but smile and let himself eye his husband. Iruka stirred as if he felt Kakashi's eyes on him, sighing as he went back to sleep.

Kakashi moved silently towards the bed, turning off the lights as he went, a grin growing on his lips as his shirt found its way to the chair in the corner of the room, his shorts went as an afterthought. He climbed over the sleeping body, the bed subtly dipping under his weight. His slender fingers slipped under the waistband of the shorts Iruka was wearing, and slipped them off with ease, his grin widened when the younger man was now naked, laid out in front of him. His fingertips slowly slid over the tan thighs, tracing over tan skin, following the curve and strong muscles and moving back down to the knees.

The younger man stirred slightly, the tan legs moving position, and giving Kakashi an even better view of everything. Kakashi let him settle back down, smiling when he was sure that he was still asleep. His fingers traced back up the strong thighs, moving to follow Iruka's inner hip joint, knowing just how sensitive the skin is there. He paused when Iruka sighed in his sleep, and the tan arm dropped from his forehead. He looked at the sleeping face, lips slightly parted and dark strands of hair splayed across the now exposed forehead. He continued, following the crease and making the tan legs spread wider for him. He leaned over the tan body and planted soft and gentle kisses along the inner hip joint, earning him a sleepy sigh.

A pale hand spread over a thigh, while the other gently traced over the soft member, stroking along its length. He smiled and turned his mismatched eyes to the tan face as the member under his fingers began to harden. He choked back a groan in his throat when Iruka let out a soft sigh that was a borderline moan and shifted his sleeping body.

Kakashi settled himself in between the tan thighs, sliding his arms under the slightly raised legs and next to the slender hips, his hands gently resting on Iruka's waist. His wet tongue moved up the hardening length, slowly and sensually eliciting another soft sigh from his sleeping husband. His tongue rounded the head before moving back down, adding more pressure. He leaned on an arm as his hand moved to stroke Iruka's arousal, gently moving his hand up and down in a loose grip. He glanced up when Iruka shifted, letting out another sigh. His tongue came back into play, swirling around the bulbous head. He mentally chuckled when the tan hips slowly rocked against him for a moment before hearing a hitch in the younger man's sleep, noticing that Iruka's breathing had become shallower due to the arousal. He took a quick glance at the still sleeping face before gently wrapping his lips around the hard arousal, humming softly as he felt the sleeping body under him shift at the sensation.

Kakashi started a rhythm, slowly bobbing his head, massaging the length in his mouth with his tongue. He held back a groan when the tan hips rocked with his rhythm. He knew Iruka was still asleep, he could feel it in his breathing and how relaxed his body felt. He couldn't help but feel a slight blush on his cheeks when he thought about what this meant, the kind of trust Iruka had with him, even after so many years such realizations still made his heart swell. Although, now he was blushing for two different reasons.

He felt the slender hips move under his hands, feeling the muscle tense and contract with the subtle rocking. The soft moans and sighs stimulating his own arousal. He quickened his pace slightly, making sure it wasn't enough to jostle Iruka awake but enough to make him elicit a small sleepy gasp. He hummed when he felt fingers thread into his hair, subconsciously encouraging him – subconsciously wanting more. And he was more than happy to comply, that is if he wasn't feeling like such a tease. He quickened his pace slightly, and added more pressure in the hard length in his mouth, pulling away slightly to run his tongue along the hot member. The fingers in his hair gently squeezed, weak from sleep, earning a smile from the jounin. He took the length back into his mouth groaning as he heard Iruka's breathing quicken and the hands in his hair softening their grip. He felt the sleeping body tense, it was subtle but enough for him to understand. He quickened his pace, trailing a hand down to tease Iruka's entrance. He slid a finger in and crocked, knowing where the sensitive gland was perfectly. The tan body tense, the slender hips pressed towards him and the hands in his hair held him in place and subtly thrust into his mouth as he came. Kakashi swallowed every spurt, feeling the body relax and the hands loosen their grip in his hair before slowly sliding off. He pulled away, licking at his smirking lips as he pushed himself up to look at flushed tan face.

Iruka's eyes fluttered a few times before he was able to open them. He sleepily blinked up at the older man that was grinning down at him. It took a second to register that it wasn't in fact a dream, and he couldn't help but give a sleepy smile as his flushed hotter. He reached up and pulled Kakashi down into a gentle kiss, tasting the evidence in the older man's mouth.

Kakashi sighed into the kiss when he felt Iruka's legs wrap around him and pull him closer. His breath hitched, breaking the kiss, when he felt a warm hand guide his throbbing erection towards Iruka's entrance. His lips found purchase on the tan neck, growling low in his throat when Iruka moved his head, giving him more access. He slowly pushed in, feeling his husband's heat envelop him, welcoming him, sheathing him perfectly inside the younger man. He stilled, controlling himself and looked down at Iruka who was flushed, silently panting through parted lips, brows furrowed in pleasure. He was pulled down for a hungry kiss, and tan hips rocked against him.

Hips fell into a sync, Kakashi leaned back, his hands gripping the slender hips as his eyes trailed over the writhing body under him. He watched his husband, the half lidded chocolate eyes that were locked on him, and the full lips that were parted allowing him to pant for air. He choked back a moan when Iruka's breath hitched and threw his head back into the pillows. He felt Iruka tense around him, making him close the distance between them in a hot kiss. Their hips jerked against each other, Iruka spilled his seed on their stomachs, pleasantly shuddering when he felt Kakashi fill him with his own orgasm.

Kakashi collapsed on top of the younger man, panting for air, humming as lazy fingers threaded into his hair. Iruka hummed back, giving a soft chuckle. He looked at the older man when he pulled himself up on shaky arms, and couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks when he gave him a stated smile.

Kakashi leaned down and planted a kiss on the tan, sweaty forehead, the scarred nose, and the parted lips, "I love you," he whispered against them, feeling them tug into a smile.

"I love you, too."

Kakashi carefully shifted, pulling out of his husband, and planted another kiss on the his forehead before moving off the bed and towards the bathroom to retrieve a towel. Iruka hummed in content when the cool damp towel cleaned his stomach, his half-awake body listened to the subtle sounds of Kakashi moving back to the bathroom and then back to the bed, where the mattress dipped.

Kakashi smiled when Iruka naturally rolled over to him, snuggling close before falling back to sleep, "Good night, love." He got a sleepy hum in response, and Kakashi followed him into sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Iruka slowly woke up, snuggled against Kakashi's strong chest. He vaguely wondered what time it was, he guessed maybe before 7am since it wasn't too bright out. He smiled and let his hand smooth over the expanse of skin, and felt himself blush when he remembered last night.<p>

A slow grin grew over Iruka's lips, _Two can play that game…_


End file.
